


The Cat's Out of the Bag

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Cat Loki (Marvel), Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: A mischievous black cat steals Tony Stark’s wallet on the night of his big event. Can Steve Rogers help save the day? And finally admit his feelings for the billionaire/playboy/philanthropist?





	The Cat's Out of the Bag

As Steve watched a black cat dart past him, he decided it was exactly  _ normal,  _ but it definitely wasn’t the weirdest thing that had occurred in the Avenger’s Compound. The cat disappeared down the hall and to the right.

“Quick, catch that cat! It stole my wallet!”

Steve barely had enough time to flatten himself against the wall before Tony Stark came barreling down the hall dressed to the nines in a fancy suit, his hair perfectly spiked for an evening out. Steve gulped and tried to hide the growing blush on his cheeks as he admired the perfect specimen in front of him.

Tony paused at the same fork in the hall the cat had just passed and groaned. His raised his hands and was about to pull on his hair but thought better of ruining it and covered his eyes instead.

“Uh, Tony?” Steve asked, approaching him. “Whose cat is that?”

Tony glared at Steve. “I have no idea!” he exclaimed. “I was in my lab getting ready to leave, when that stupid...THING...yanked my wallet and ran off with it! I need to get my keys!”

Steve cocked his head. “Your car keys fit in a wallet?”

“It’s a key fob,” Tony replied, waving his hands like it was obvious.

“Key fob?”

“Listen, I don’t have time to explain the tech. Did you happen to see which way the cat went?”

Steve pointed to the right. “That way. But Tony, don’t you have a spare?”

Despite Tony’s immense crush on the super soldier, if looks could kill, Steve would have been annihilated right on the spot. “It’s a prototype,” he said through gritted teeth. “The event tonight is to show off the car. So, no, I didn’t have time to Make. A. Spare.”

Steve held up his hands as Tony backed up and prepared to run after the cat thief.

“Hey Tony?” Steve called. “You, uh...you look really nice.” He turned and walked the other way before he could see Tony turn an adorable shade of red from the compliment.

 

* * *

When Steve opened the door to his bedroom, he absolutely did not expect to find the black cat sitting comfortably on his king-sized bed, Tony’s wallet resting at his feet.

“What the-?” Steve gasped.

The cat put a paw on the wallet and meowed. Steve cautiously approached the cat, trying not to spook it into running away again. He knelt down in front of his bed and reached out for the wallet.

“That’s a good kitty,” he whispered as he pulled the wallet away. Now that he was up close, he was able to get a better look at the cat. It’s raven black fur shone under the lights, and it had incredible green eyes. They held a mischievous glint, and the cat smiled, showing off its bright white teeth. Something about the cat seemed oddly familiar…

“LOKI!” Steve yelled. He leapt forward to tackle the God of Mischief to the ground, but he merely hopped elegantly over Steve before changing back into his human form.

“My, my, my,” Loki chuckled, “not even Iron Man figured that one out.” He brushed his shoulders off before straightening his green leather cloak.

Steve whirled around. “What the hell are you playing at? Tony’s been going nuts looking for his wallet!”

Loki nodded as if he was bored with the whole exchange already. “Yes, and now you get to his knight in shining armour!”

“What?”

“Oh come on now,” Loki chided. “The whole compound knows you two are pining after each other like two lost souls. It’s actually quite pathetic.”

“They what?”

“And now you have the perfect advantage!”

“What are you-”

“Give Tony back the wallet, and he will be so grateful that he’ll take you out for drinks where you can both confess your sickening love for each other-”

“Now wait just a second!”

“And you will put the rest of us watching you two fools out of our misery!”

Loki and Steve both stopped talking, and Steve looked down at the wallet in his hands.

“That’s...that is…” Steve couldn’t deny the genius of the plan, even if it conflicted with his moral code.

“Brilliant? Perfect? Amazing?” Loki suggested, a slick smile taking over his face.

“Wrong on so many levels!” Steve exclaimed back. But...the more Steve thought about it, maybe it was time to admit his feelings for Tony. Steve strengthened his resolve and looked Loki in the eyes. “And it means absolutely nothing that I am going to take this wallet back to Tony right now.”

“Uh huh,” Loki smirked.

“I mean, I’d make you do it yourself and apologize,” Steve continued, clearing his throat, “but he’d probably kill you and mess up his suit.”

“Of course,” Loki replied. “And we wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

Steve shook his head and walked to the door. “No more shape shifting! Or stealing people’s wallets!”

Loki merely waved him off.

 

* * *

 

“Tony!” Steve called into the common room. “I found your-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Tony ran around the corner of the hall directly into the super soldier. Both men collapsed into a tangled pile on the ground, rubbing their smarting heads.

“Argh, Cap, watch where you’re going, would ya?” Tony groaned. He gasped when he saw his wallet in Steve’s hand. “My wallet! Where did you find it? Did you kill the cat?”

Steve shook his head and smiled. “It’s a long story.” He passed the wallet over to Tony, who looked like he had been given an early Christmas present.

“You’ve literally just saved my ass. I could kiss you!” The words left Tony’s mouth before he could process what he said. The color fell from his face as he realized his plunder. But when he looked at Steve’s face, instead of finding disgust, he found...hope?

Steve coughed. “I mean...I, uh, wouldn’t mind it if...if you did.” Without waiting for Tony’s response, Steve gently cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. It was gentle, tentative, but perfect.

Tony rested his forehead against Steve’s. “Screw the event, I’m gonna stay here so we can do that some more.”

Steve laughed and stood up, pulling Tony with him. “Go to your event,” he said, ending his sentence with another kiss. “I’ll still be here when you come back.” In an act of cheekiness Steve didn’t know he had, he plucked the wallet out of Tony’s hands and slid it into the billionaire’s back pocket.

Tony blushed. “You’re not playing fair, Cap.”

“You should tell that to Loki,” Steve replied.

“Loki?” Tony asked. “What’s he got to do with this?”

Steve shook his head and chuckled. “Never mind.” He kissed Tony one more time. “I’ll see you later? Maybe we can talk about...this? Us?”

Tony confidently walked backwards down the hall towards the elevators. “Oh we are most certainly going to talk about us. But maybe a little more kissing in there too.” Tony nodded. “Definitely more kissing.”

He disappeared to the elevators and Steve headed back to his room to wait for Tony to come back.

Somewhere in the compound sat Loki, grinning wide like the Cheshire cat.


End file.
